Elder Scrolls - Tales from Shakir
by Kolovsky
Summary: The story of a cat returning to his domain. Many folks listen in, for Shakir has lots to tell.
1. Prologue - Flowers sprung from curiosity

**Tales of Shakir**

**Prologue - Flower sprung from curiosity.**

A strange delight from the delicacy and pure smell was the Senchal's bazaar food. It was a welcome addition, the citizens used to putrid smells were surprised with the exquisite wonders of this once great city.

It was Shakir; he came befallen with a scratched ear, a broken tooth smile, ragged clothing, high grade swords and bows and a heavy bag that he carried on his back. He had come back the night before, offering free foreign food from the highest of towers, to the forests of Morrowind. This was not easily refused by the Senchal's Merchants, for greediness always welcomed charity.

Shakir was back from his journey, he was weary and glad. For he had not seen his birthplace in countless winters. It was a surprise to him that he was back at all, for the journey he took was full of perilous and dangerous elements eager to scavenge his mangled corpse.

Instead it was this day, the markets were singing and giggling all thanks to Shakir, he sat down on a crate, commissioned by one unhappy, humble merchant. Cubs ran around surrounding Shakir laughing and playing with wooden swords. One peculiar cub glanced at him with glowing eyes. His void with knowledge was to be filled.

Shakir could see his ambition, and was glad for it. Telling tales was an enjoyable hobby one that he felt should never be ignored.

The little cub asked:

"Shakir, Shakir, Why did you leave?"

All the cubs jumped around the little cub suddenly shrieking and yelling:

"Yeah, Yeah, Shakir, Tell us! Please! Why'd ya leave?"

For that was an interesting topic of the town, Shakir was always considered a thief or a petty criminal, living on the streets can only create harsh rumors. This all changed when his acts were heard back in the city. He had become a hero in the city, loved by all. His past buried behind him. No one still knew why he had left.

Shakir looked at the cubs, he took out an apple from his pouch and began chewing.

The cubs still looked eager for knowledge and answers.

He grinned and threw away the half eaten apple as his stories began. A loud uproar was heard from the cubs as they scrambled around to hear his tales...

"I'll tell you the whole thing, little ones."


	2. Chapter 1 - A Soothing Sound

**Chapter 1 - A soothing sound.**

"Once there used to be a little Khajiit, his tail went high but he was small as small as all of you.

Every now and then he would get bullied and yelled. It was no surprise he grew slightly lonely. Now the poor little Khajiit worked alone, he always ran away and when cornered was a feared opponent. But at night, as he looked into the skies he would dream, of the constellations, as the warrior, the tower or the serpent. Carefully learning these, he would make up tales of heroics. Every star would have one story, each story of a hero or more.

So, the Khajiit soon became strong, quick, and a hero. Defending the weak and fighting against evil."

There is a loud groan heard out from the cubs, as they all yell out humorously and annoyingly.

"Shaaakiiiir..."

Shakir grins and leans back, he throws away his apple lazily, cleaning out a bit from his tooth.

"So... then, I guess you know the story, eh?" responds Shakir while chuckling.

"Ah fine, I'll tell ya what really happened after the stars...

The Khajiit did become quick, learning ways of stealing. The bullies that tortured him, never got a chance to catch him again.

He jumped over walls and climbed over ledges, too quick for the naked eye. Using the stars at night, and the moons shining on an agile silhouette running on the rooftops of clear buildings.

He used the streets to sleep and live always being one step ahead of the authorities.

In many years, growing close to the city he loves. He became a good merchant, haggling with others and stealing from the ones he sold. Rumours soon began to appear and he would not be taken kindly by the citizens, apples and tomatoes hitting his young, naive face.

After some years, he began to get tired of the golden city he once loved. He tried to get out, but everytime there would be a Cut-Eye Joe to stop him with his 30 men bandit brigade, or a sandstorm flushing out the sand from it's deep bunkers. He knew soon there would be a shining light through the storm.

In a summer morning, after a sandstorm. The breeze blowing through the Khajiit's fur. He sighed bored and tired. Opening his sack and putting down a curtain, he lays down merchandise which he might have stolen. He frowns and flips a coin.

Soon as the coin lands on his hand, he notices a shadowy figure breaking through the tiny sand in the air. There are some adventurers, wearing armor and weapons. One of them, a male Nord wearing his ancestor's armor with a horned helmet and a two handed sword, frowning angrily. He yells at the other two frustrated and tired. His walk is slow and he limps. Next to him is a quiet Breton female wearing nothing but shags, she is silent and depressed, she holds a burnt staff and is wounded herself. In the end stands a female Dark Elf wearing iron armor with a shield and a short-sword. She looks grim and sad, but argues with the Nord heavily.

So then, stands a Khajiit, trying to sell his merchandise and in front are three warriors, that are easily manipulated when angry. What would you do?

The Khajiit walks up to the leader while grinning and says:

"Do you want a bow to shoot your foe? Or something else, maybe this Khajiit will know?"

The leader waves his hand dismissively ignoring the Khajiit.

"Or someone to join? This Khajiit can follow... for a coin."

The leader looks at the Khajiit eagerly and walks up to him as his followers look surprised.

"You want to join?" asks the Nord.

The Khajiit nods while grinning in response.

The Nord grins as well, he looks at the direction from where they came from before turning back to the Khajiit.

"Alright then, you know near the port there is a house with a broken window, in that house is a insane nord woman. She is throwing plates and furniture around while holding my pet wolf hostage and my enchanted jewelery. If you can distract her, I could get my pet wolf hostage which will have her running after me and the wolf, and you can take the jewelery."

The Khajiit nodded nonchalant while cleaning his nails. He then sprinted off to his objective. He climbed on a wall, jumping onto a roof and ran across to the house.

It was his chance to escape the city and he would not lose it quickly.

""He looked across, seeing the house that fit the Nord's description. A smug face appearing as he'd use a rope to swing to the other house The seaport smelled better than the bazaar. It was full of seagulls, some being fed by humble Khajiits. The Khajiit himself, thought it was a waste. But he would do nothing, too fixed on his task. His nimble fingers catching on a ledge, once up on the roof. He'd stare through the window, it was the house. Surprisingly. No Crazy Woman. The jewellery and the wolf were there. But not the female. The Khajiit thought to himself:

"Nobody's home... Why should I wait for the Nord? I can just take the Jewellery now."

He let himself in, lock picking the lock on the window. Dropping down, he'd grin at dog. The dog would begin barking madly. It would scare the Khajiit. He'd scold the dog but with no effect.

Finally a woman would begin yelling from the room. The Khajiits eyes would widen as he sprinted towards the Jewellery. He'd try to grab it, but not before being thrown at the wall by the woman. He'd fall painfully on his back, the Jewellery in his hands.

"A Thief Eh? This town is full of them! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" said the woman in a cold and plain manner. He'd slowly put his hand on the wall, every bone hurting inside. Suddenly her appearance would reveal.

It was a beautiful woman. Her hair golden blonde, her eyes blue as the sea. The Khajiit was most surprised. This wasn't the woman he was expecting. She was wearing a tattered dress with a cloak around her back, her eyes squinting and her hands burning with flames.

The Khajiits tone changed slightly, he would try to persuade her but to no avail. In the end, he'd give up and sigh,

"I was sent by your husband." he'd say in a sad and defeated tone.

The woman eyes would widen. She'd groan loudly and angrily before turning back to her room.

"Take them and the dog! I have no use for them! Just... Take them and leave!" she'd say in a depressed manner from the other room.

The Khajiit would smile slightly, still holding his ribs. The pain would burn slightly from his chest. He'd take the Jewellery and begin to leave.

He'd start walking to the door, opening it and smelling the fine smell from the port. He'd turn to the room the woman left to. He'd hear slight sobbing, frowning and sighing. He'd close the door and follow the woman into the room. Leaning his head slightly, he'd see the woman in a terrible state. Crying while looking at the portrait of her once great husband.

The Khajiit, would try to move away before loudly groaning. The woman would turn at the Khajiit, surprised to see him. She'd beckon him over, her eyes and nose still red. He would sit down, and groan. Holding his ribs with his paws. She'd frown at him, before speaking silently

"I'm sorry about that... I panicked, Come here. let me heal you."

Her hands would glow in yellow. Passing around his chest, the Khajiit would feel rejuvenated. He'd thank the woman and try to get up. The Jewellery still in his hand, he would look at her pretty face and ask her name.

"Anja... I'm... Anja" She'd say, before turning back to the portrait.

The Khajiit would frown slightly, before moving forward. He'd hear a loud yell from the door.""

Suddenly one of the cubs yells out:

"Shakir, Shakir! Do Anja and the Khajiit get together?"

Shakir would shake his head and laughs "No! But, they do meet up once more in the future."

Many of the cubs around the curious one would smile at Shakir, wanting more. But it was the evening, it would be time for them to slumber. Names would be thrown around. Shakir would frown slightly, but then smile once more. He'd begin watching the cubs go one by one. Only the curious one left last. He'd smile at her, before taking out an apple from the pouch and offering it to the cub. The cub would look at the apple as if it would save her life. She smiled, hugged Shakir's leg and ran to her own mother with an apple.

"Ah, and so the day ends" Shakir says, looking around the bazaar, everyone packing their things up. He'd sigh slightly, sitting on his box.

One of the merchants near him would look at him. Shakir would return the look, cleaning his broken tooth with a nail.

"Hmm, what happened next?" the merchant would lazily ask him, but still with curiosity.

"Oh? Well..." Shakir would respond cockily, a smug smile on his face and his hand playing with a coin.

""The loud yell coming from a prideful Norn. The Khajiit..."" would say Shakir before being rudely interrupted by the Merchant.

"No need for "The Khajiit", I know it was you." The merchant would say slightly arrogantly.

"So did the cubs". Shakir would respond with a self-satisfied smile and while flipping the coin.

""I would look at the Nord slightly stunned. He was exceedingly overdue, if the woman had been as he had described her, I would have had lots of trouble. I throw him his jewels and frown slightly. The frown was mutually, he could see it in my eyes that I knew of the couples hardship. He would arrogantly release his wolf and turn to move away from the house. I said goodbye to Anja as she stayed silent. I then followed the Nord with his wolf.

We both walked back to the group, the wolf brown like a bark of wood would move forward to scout outside the gate. The Nord still frowning would finally sigh and take in his emotions as he looks at the group with a smile.

The group had finally gotten new clothes while I settled with the ordeal. It was shining armour for one and a cloth cloak for another. We went out the gate as the guards responded with greetings to me and wishes of good luck. I inhaled the breath of the outside world and walked forward.

I would finally leave the city.""


	3. Chapter 2 - Cut-Eye Joe

"That's enough for me" murmured the merchant, while filling his wheelbarrow. Shakir would pause. He'd look at the merchant with a slight frown.

"Leaving so soon?" He'd say while looking at his backside.

The merchant, pulling up his hood. Would look at Shakir with a smile.

"Another day, Dar." before grabbing his wheelbarrow and carrying his merchandise.

Shakir would sigh. No one around to tell his tale. Picking up his heavy bag, he'd put it over his shoulder and look at the two moons. Masser and Secunda. He'd wish for a good night rest, He would then start moving forward before feeling a pull on his shoulder. He'd turn his head looking at a familiar friend. It was Joto, the guard that saved him multiple times from Cut-Eye Joe. He'd still wore the same weapons and armor, rusting after many years in the rain and open fields.

"What are you doing here, Shakir? I thought you were dead!" said Joto with a surprised look.

He was anxious to know Shakir's answer, limping slightly and letting his body fall onto Shakir's. Joto had been an acquaintance of Shakir. Always helping Shakir escape the deathly moments in his own mischievous adventures.

"Travelling, you know. How are you Joto?" Shakir would offer a hug after he said that with Joto accepting the offer.

"I thought Cut-Eyed Joe killed you!" Joto said once moving away from the hug. He'd still look at Shakir surprised.

"Well, It's a bit different. Why don't I tell you?"

""I had journeyed outside with the Nord, The Dunmer and the Breton. They would try to speak with me but I would stay silent and ignore their words. I didn't even try to find out their names. Except for the Nord who was called Alarke. I would follow Alarke's commands as he was paying me. The Dunmer kept arguing with Alarke, it was surprising how she still kept being with him. The Breton always stayed quiet, I enjoyed her company. We continued towards the jungle it was nearby Senchal's exit.

As soon as we enter the Jungle. The Dunmer stops arguing with Alarke, she turns to me. Slowly slowing down and turning up next to me.

"So, what's your name?" She asks me, curious and with a fake smile.

"Shakir." I responds slowly and in an annoyed toned

"I'm Tabelle" She looks at me with another fake smile and chuckles awkwardly.

I ignore her words and keeps walking. I'd look at the Breton, before back at the Dunmer. Her mouth keeps moving, talking while I ignore her. Suddenly I would impulsively yell out

"STOP!"

The Dunmer surprised and shocked, would angrily scowl at me. Ranting and calling me whatever name she had in her mind. I would ignore her unstoppable ranting. I would walk up to Alarke, who'd look at me slightly surprised, before grinning.

"Got on your nerves?" He'd say laughing, looking at me with an impressed smile. I would slightly growl as I turned to Alarke. Looking serious and nervous.

"We need to hide, Now!" I would yell out. Alarke would look at him surprised and confused. I would try to explain more, before an arrow hit Alarke's shoulder pad. He'd groan out in pain and turn to the enemy. He'd cheer and would pull the arrow out. Rapidly another arrow would hit him in the chest knocking him down. The Breton would begin to sprint towards the enemy, her hands on fire. Tabelle yells out "Take Cover!". I jumped into the bushes, sprinting back to Senchal. I was scared, not ready for this. Before suddenly a branch would connect to my face knocking me unconscious. When the darkness faded away and I woke up, I was tangled up by rope tying my arms on a tree. There were people around me, cheering and yelling at me. They would throw bottles, vegetables anything they had in their pockets.

I was scared. I noticed the Breton tied up next to me, unconscious and Tabelle yelling obscenities back at the people. Alarke was nowhere to be found. Finally a man shrouded in rags and fur. He yelled out "BROTHERS! It is our friend! Shakir!"

I knew who he was. It was Cut-Eye Joe. He was wearing some ritualistic rags and fur. I knew this wasn't going to be a good evening. Joe kept talking and moving around his small shrine. He would talk of gods worshiping them, of infinite Skooma, or something equally pleasant. I started trying to untie myself, I didn't know what to do, I tried to reach the rope with my teeth, move my hands randomly until I would be free. Nothing worked, I was worried. I would be lowered down with the rope still holding my hands. Joe would come close yelling out "This is the new age!" He'd take his dagger out and pierce it into my stomach as I would gasp in shock."

Joto yells out "Then what happened! How did you survive?! What happened to Joe?!" He was holding onto his legs, grinding his teeth, he wanted to know the answers to his questions. Shakir would smirk at Joto and would keep eating his apple cockily.

"Oi, Let me finish." Shakir would respond.

"His eyes red with fury and delight, Joe would smile with his yellow broken teeth. But this smile soon faded as the Breton's hands were creating smoke. It was amazing seeing her burn everything above her, as a tornado of fury, rage and anger burned above us. The rope broke and she fell to her knees, she soon got up and released a barrage of fire infront of her, arrows flying everywhere burned as soon as they felt the heat of the fire. I myself soon began to get weary and sleepy. I kept my mind in my head and continued to mumble as Tabelle broke her rope in the midst of the conflict"

"Wait, why didnt she burn the rope sooner?" Asked Joto curiously.

"Because she was actually unconscious... Don't ask me why they used normal rope against a fire mage but if they hadn't. I would not have tasted this apple at this very moment"

"Tabelle hurried to me, cutting my rope and holding me as I fell. The Breton and Tabelle began speaking a language of their own. Slowly taking down the group as I crawled to the nearest ditch. I rolled down and took out my dagger, I had no strength for a bow. Joe followed and leaped at me. Not the best idea when my dagger was out. His throat soon cut and my dagger became stuck in him. I pushed him off me as I saw him slowly bleed and panic as he died. I chuckled when I saw the bandits wither and die. But where was Alarke? I asked myself"

I lifted myself up, I walked even with the burning pain. After following a trail of blood, I found Alarke tied up and whipped mercilessly. One of the bandits tried to finish him off as a last act before death, but fell infront of him. I moved, taking the bandits dagger and cut his rope. I forgotten how heavy he was and he fell on me, I was too weak to get up and we both stayed on the floor... It was not long until the screams stopped but the Breton returned with singed hair and a calm state of mind. Tabelle slowly brought me up and Alarke and put us both on a bed. I was bandaged but Alarke was too sick, he needed a proper place of healing. We all looked at each other and knew that his past lover would be the only one that could bring him back to his state of combat."


End file.
